Broken Walls
by Winx 4 Life
Summary: The Winx have just uncovered a secret that suddenly changes everything; they are an famous Earth TV series. Watch as the Winx as they learn about...well themselves. Intertwined with Unitix.


**Broken Walls**

**Disclaimer: Winx Club is owned by Rainbow and Viacom, I do not own nor profit from anything.**

**Note: This one-short is semi- attached with Unitix.**

Bloom's eyes widened as he examined a doll that laid face down on the floor around the destroyed display. Carefully she leaned over and picked the figure up a turned it over in her hand. Bloom used her index finger to push some of the doll's messy red hair away from her plastic face, the resemblance was striking. The doll was dressed in a sparking two peace blue and pink outfit and sported a pair of large heart shaped fairy wings with hearts over them. The red haired girl's eyes fell upon a button that resided a little ways from the dolls' waist. She pressed it and the doll spoke. "I'm Bloom, fairy of the Dragon's Flame." Intrigued, the real Bloom pressed it again and another phrase came out. "Come on girls, Winx Beliviex!"

"This is starting to get creepy!" Bloom dropped the doll and looked around at rest of "their" display. Even though it had looked like it had been though a epic battle,(which it kind of was) it was still in good enough condition for her and her friends to make it out. Just about anything they could put the Winx's faces on they had. There where dolls, books, DVDs, CDs, clothing, bedding and the list when on.

"Does anyone else find this…creepy?" Musa asked as she walked away from the large display. She was getting cold chills from everything she was seeing.

From a distance away, the three newly discovered fairies watched. Getting an idea, one of them pulled out her iPod touch and began pulling up websites, as she did her two friends got closer and watched.

Stella looked at the large almost life size cutout of herself and scoffed, "My hips aren't _that _big!"

Tecna laughed as she compared the two, "I don't know Stella. They do look alike." Stella crossed her arms disapprovingly. Out of the corner of the technology fairy's eye she picked up a doll with long purple hair that was dressed in a two piece green outfit. "Is this supposed to be me?"

One of the new fairies looked up, "Oh no-, It's-"she stopped and whispered to one of her friends. "Can we tell them? Or would that ruin that mission?" Her friend shock her head and the two mumbled about the pros and cons of sharing what they knew about the Winx to the Winx.

After a few more taps, the third new fairy stepped slowly closer towards Tecna. "Um, you might want to take a look at some of this. So you can better understand." Interested, Tecna looked at the small screen as did Aisha. With a few quick movements the girl brought up a site that was decked out in a very Winx-ey way. As she explained this was one of their numerous fansites, apparently they had fans all over Earth who really loved their show and got a lot of inspiration from them. The girl when on to share all of the other fansites she had bookmarked (which were quite a few), each different and wonderful in their own way. Then she showed them some of popular Winx fan artist and their works, as well as the famous OCs.

Aisha softened, "I didn't realize how much we mean to Earthlings. Now I feel a little guilty for way I reacted…"

"Don't worry, we understand and there is no way you could have possibly known." One of the bloggers answered.

"Now there is one final site you might want to see…" the red haired girl began as she opened a new window. "It's called fan fiction; you know when fans of a TV show or movie write about their favorite characters and even OCs. There are two thousand stories here, but trust me there are much more out there if you go looking."

The girl handed her devise to Flora who scrolled though the never ending listings. From time to time she would read out a summery and it's pairing. "Ewe, me and Riven?" Flora wrinkled her nose as she gave the iPod to Aisha. Musa folded her arms, "No offence, I just don't think of Riven like that!"

Aisha laughed, "Hey Bloom how's Andy?"

Bloom's cheeks turned bright. "A-Andy?" Embarrassed from all the wayward looks, Bloom snatched the devise from Aisha and scrolled though the stories. A small grinned formed on her face, "What about you and Sky?"

Aisha's face became blank; she had no idea how to respond to that. The Winx laughed as they when on to read more parings and story summaries. A feeling of pride and betrayal came stronger as they read the tales their fans had spun for them, as much as they loved the idea of being role models and inspirations to the people of Earth. But they wished for an answer as to how they had become so famous here and the ID of the other pink haired girl that the three bloggers clearly knew but weren't willing to expose. As the fairies continued to explore and understand their existence a feeling of change overpowered them, now that the fourth wall was broken. Something that could never be taken back.


End file.
